Life's Blood
by sweet.afterlight
Summary: Love, tension, and excitement all on a camping trip! Edward is forced to make an impossible choice, while Bella takes matters into her own hands. Bella & Edward's POV. PLEASE R&R!
1. VERY IMPORTANT!

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

_Before you begin, you __must read this. _

Hey, everyone. Something went rather wrong with the chapters, and I don't know what.

If you reach this story by clicking "Books", then "Twilight", then the story title, everything seems okay. Please don't get to the story any other way, or it seems to mess up.

I hope this works! Arrghh it's annoying! Sorry for the inconvienience.


	2. Nightmare

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Except in my dreams. Yeah, but you knew that.

**Note: **This takes place after Twilight. No New Moon characters. I hope you like it, please review!

Bella's POV

_The hunter's red eyes gazed at me, his mouth twisted in a cruel smile. I cowered against the wall, my breathing fast and sweat covering my body. He took a step towards me, his smile widening. He bent down, his face mere inches from mine, and grabbed my chin with one iron hand. I could barely breathe as fear coursed through me like ice. _

"_No Edward to save you now," he whispered, baring his teeth in a leer. "You're all alone. Your lover has abandoned you."_

"_No!" I cried, twisting my face away from his grasp. He laughed viciously, and raised his fist. A second later, pain exploded on the side of my face, and I was thrown backwards._

"_Edward!" I cried, as the hunter closed in once again. "EDWARD!"_

I sat bolt upright in bed, my throat sore from yelling, my face still covered in sweat. God, it'd been a nightmare. What a cliché. I'd been suffering a lot from terrifying dreams ever since the...accident.

Fear of the brutal vampire from my nightmare still lingered in my thoughts, although light streamed in from the window. I turned to my left, looking for the motionless and perfect form of the vampire who had sung me to sleep last night. The bed was empty.

"Edward?" I whispered his name this time, climbing out of bed. The chair in the corner of the room was empty, as was the windowsill. Sleep still slowing my thoughts, I lifted my covers, in a vague hope that he might be underneath. Nothing.

"He's probably just off hunting. There's probably some completely rational explanation why he's not here." I assured myself, running an anxious hand through my long brown hair. I stifled the beginnings of panic stirring inside me, and tiptoed to the bathroom. The clock on my wall read 6:00. Still early. Charlie was still asleep; I could hear his loud snores. I climbed into the shower, after locking the door to prevent any awkward situations with Charlie, and turned on the water.

I remembered too late that my shampoo and toothbrush were already packed in the large suitcase by my bedroom door. Today was the first day of the summer holidays, and I had already decided exactly with whom I wanted to spend it. My mom had been a little disappointed that I wouldn't be coming to visit her, but glad too, because it meant more quality time with Phil. I guess as I moved closer to Edward, and she grew closer to Phil, we moved apart. I still loved her, and I knew from the barrage of emails and letters I received that she still loved me, but we didn't depend on each other anymore.

The shower thudded down on me like rain, a sensation which I was more that used to after living in Forks. However, Edward had assured me that Elinstone Forest, which was about a two hour drive out of Forks, would have some decent summer weather. A two hour drive for any normal person, any normal _human_ anyway, but only about forty minutes for the Cullens and their maniacal driving. We, (meaning me and the Cullens), were going on a five-week camping trip. I remembered the conversation Edward and I had had;

"_Don't be silly, Bella. Five weeks out in the wilderness, with a pack of vampires and god knows what else…and no one to hear you scream?"_

"_Sounds like my kind of holiday."_

With some help from Alice, I had finally persuaded Edward to let me come. The thought of spending five weeks without him was agonizing, and I needed a change of scene. Lovely (and wet) as Forks was, I was beginning to feel like I needed some time away from the gossiping neighbours and hopeful boys from my school. We were supposed to be leaving at 10 o'clock. Edward _would_ be back by then.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around me. There was a part of me that was still scared, even after his frequent promises, that Edward would leave. I was so clumsy, awkward, and _human_, and he was so...perfect. I sighed, and pulled the towel into a sort of wrap-around dress, just in case Charlie was up. My hair still wet and dishevelled, I stepped out into the hall.


	3. Visions

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Note: **Chapter two straight up. I hope you like it! It'll get more exciting after this ;D

Edward's POV

I looked at the clock. 2 am. Still eight hours until we'd leave. I sighed, and looked down and the sleeping form curled against my chest, balled up as if protecting something. Bella had stopped talking about an hour ago, but she was still murmuring something under her breath. I stroked her hair back from her face, and she pushed herself closer to me, muttering my name.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. I attempted once again to read her thoughts, her dreams, but all I got from her was a vague sense of worry. Although I was sometimes able to discern the emotion of Bella's thoughts, the actual workings of her mind were always just beyond my grasp. However, every day we spent together, every conversation we had, made the secrets of her mind a little clearer to me.

Bella's skin seemed paler than ever in the moonlight, the rosy flush that usually coloured her cheeks was absent as she slept. I placed a hand on her warm cheek, and I could almost feel the life and humanity inside her, carried through her veins. No matter how many times she asked, argued, pleaded or demanded, I would never take that away from her. She would never have to suffer the self-denial and isolation that came from my way of life. I was _never_ going to make her a vampire, or let anyone else do it. I brought my lips to her forehead, and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile, although her eyes remained closed. I smiled back, unable to resist, and watched as she sighed and rolled over, still asleep.

"_Edward!"_ The voice entered my mind, as strong and sharp as if Alice was right beside me. I focused my mind on her thoughts, sensing urgency.

"_Edward, I saw something...Something important...You're not going to like it. Come over here right away!" _I knew what Alice meant by 'saw'. She was referring to one of her insights into the future. I was suddenly tense and nervous; the last time this had happened, Alice had foreseen Bella lying dead, and her transformation into a vampire. I slid out of the bed, pulling the covers up over Bella, and the next second I was out of the window and standing on the street below. I ran back home through the moonlit streets. It was late and I didn't have to worry about avoiding cars. In a few minutes I was home. Hastily, I unlocked the door and entered.

Esme greeted me, giving me a comforting hug before I had even asked what was going on. I hugged her back quickly, and then darted to Alice's room, where everyone was gathered. They were all guarding their thoughts carefully, and Jasper was adding unnatural calm to the situation, but I could hear snatches of what was going on in all of their minds.

"_Edward's not going to like this...It's bound to happen eventually...I wonder if he'll tell Bella?"_

"What happened? What did you see, Alice?" I asked angrily, striding over to her. Jasper, looking tired and nervous, reached up to touch my shoulder, but I pushed his hand away impatiently. Alice looked up at me. She was sitting on her bed, looking as slim and small as ever in her over-sized pyjamas. Emmett stood awkwardly in a corner, gazing at Alice's face and then at mine, and even Rosalie looked uneasy. Jasper inspected the floor, fidgeting anxiously. Esme and Carlisle stood beside and behind me, their faces grim.

"Someone tell me!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the room. Jasper flinched, but Alice only turned to look at me slowly, fixing her eyes on mine.

"I saw two parallel futures," she began. I nodded, gazing at her, wishing she'd just hurry up and tell me. "In one of them, Bella was transforming into a vampire. I couldn't see how, or why she became one, but she was crying. Not from the pain, though, she was crying because she was regretting her decision." Alice looked up at me, waiting for my reaction. I clenched my fists; in Alice's previous vision Bella had been extremely happy, even when undergoing the pain of transformation.

"You've seen that before, Alice. Your visions don't always come true. I'll make sure it doesn't happen. I'll never turn her into a vampire!" I shouted the last sentence, turned and punching the wall in a childish display of anger, my breathing harsh. Alice waited until I had calmed down slightly before continuing.

"In the other future," she continued, this time not meeting my eyes. She paused, and in her mind I could sense _embarrassment,_ of all things. Alice took a deep breath, and finished quietly: "Bella was, um…well…she was pregnant." Everyone seemed to freeze, their eyes suddenly fixed on anything apart from me. My mouth dropped open, and I stared at Alice, aghast.

"She was…_what_!" I said, choking slightly. Rosalie sniggered quietly, but stopped when Carlisle looked at her sternly.

"The two futures were pretty clear, Edward." Alice said. "I'm assuming it means that one of them is definitely going to end up happening." She crossed her legs on the bed, and turned to face me again. My mind was still reeling with disbelief and shock. A faint smile crossed Alice's lips as she finished; "I guess it's up to you to choose which one."


	4. Reverie

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Note: **Chapter three! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Anyway, the excitement is coming, I promise :D

Edward's POV

I burst out of the room, thundering down the stairs. I shot out of the door like a bullet, and I knew that no one would follow. I sprinted as fast as I could, with no destination in mind, my only thought to find someplace solitary where I could mull over what I had just heard. Out of habit, I sent my mind out to Bella, and sensed that she was still asleep. Charlie was dreaming about Bella's mother. I wished I could read Bella's dreams, to know where her mind went every night. I stopped listening, and blocked out all thought except my own. I concentrated on the almost-silent sound of my feet thudding rhythmically against the ground.

I ran and ran, until I found myself in a forest. I slowed to a fast walk, moving through the trees like a shadow. A few startled birds erupted from their nest hidden in some bushes as I paced beside them, and I leapt back, startled. I was sweating, and I started at the slightest whisper of the trees.

"Calm down, Edward. Stop this foolish behaviour!" I ordered myself, my voice sounding loud and out of place in the dark and silent forest. I found a large and relatively dry boulder, and sat on it, resting my head in my hands.

"_I guess it's up to you to choose which one."_ Alice's words repeated themselves again and again in my mind. Both of the futures stirred violent emotions in me. The thoughts of Bella in pain, becoming a vampire, being unhappy, all made me growl with anger. I would under no circumstances all that future to come to pass. But the alternative…

When I first became a vampire, I had asked many questions about marriage, death, love, and admittedly procreation. Apparently, a human and a vampire could have a child together, but for some reason it was impossible for two vampires. But the questions had always been purely hypothetical; I couldn't imagine ever wanting to have children. But now, with Bella, maybe things were different.

I sat there for hours, as morning light filtered through the trees, although it was quickly obscured by dark clouds, prophesying rain. Suddenly, I remembered that today we were supposed to be leaving for a camping trip to Elinstone Forest. I had planned to pack my bags tonight, after Bella was asleep. I wondered if the trip was still on. It all seemed inconsequential in the face of the news I had just been given.

"Of course it is!" I said decisively. "Bella wants to go, so we'll go. Nothing Alice sees or says is going to change it." I strode back purposely through the forest, back to my house.

Carlisle was about to leave just as I entered. I noticed that he was in his work clothes for the hospital.

"Where are you going? What about the trip?" I demanded, none too politely. Carlisle looked at me in surprise. Esme emerged from the living room, looking at me worriedly.

"We assumed that, under recent circumstances…" Carlisle began.

"Don't assume anything!" I said rudely. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "We're still going. And if anyone _dares_ to tell Bella what Alice saw, it'll be the last thing they do!" I shouted as I stormed upstairs to pack my bags.


	5. Journey Begins

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Note: **Sorry if the chapters are too short, but I'm submitting them really fast! Haha :D**  
**

Bella's POV

"Oh!" I gasped. Right outside the door stood Edward, dressed in a casual polo-necked shirt and jeans. He was carrying a backpack in one hand, and my suitcase in the other. He looked me up and down, and his mouth turned up in a smile. I flushed, and clutched my towel tightly around me.

"Why do you always have to turn up at the worst time?" I muttered, scowling, even though relief and happiness flooded through me.

"My apologies. Maybe I should leave?" Edward teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you can stay just this once." I said with a mock sigh, and walked to my room with as much dignity as I could muster. He followed, grinning. I closed the door, making sure to keep a tight hold on the towel, and pulled some clothes out of my closet, blushing even more as I quickly snatched up some underwear from the drawer. Edward leant against the wall, one eyebrow raised with amusement.

"I need to change." I announced, glaring at him pointedly.

"Go ahead." He said, his smile widening infuriatingly, indicating with one hand that I should go ahead.

"Call it a weird human thing, but I like a bit of privacy when I change," I replied sarcastically. "Turn around, and no peeking."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Edward said smoothly, and turned around, folding his arms over his chest. I changed as quickly as I possibly could, all the while keeping a close eye on him. When I was finished, I tiptoed up behind him, and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He flinched, and there was a second of tension, before he relaxed and whirled around, picking me up all in one movement. I yelped and giggled, as he supported me with one arm and gathered the handle of my suitcase and his backpack with the other. My hair was still wet, and I gathered it over my shoulder to stop it from dripping onto him.

"We're leaving already? It's not even 7 o'clock yet." I asked.

"I thought we'd get an early start." Edward's words were casual, but I noticed his jaw tensing as he spoke. Something was bothering him, but I decided to wait until later to mention it. "Have you said goodbye to Charlie?" he asked as we passed his bedroom.

"Uh huh. He wasn't happy about me going with you," I replied.

"I wonder why that could be," Edward answered with mock innocence, and carried me and the bags down the stairs. "Why did you need a whole suitcase? What have you got in there, a corpse?"  
"Oh, several," I replied. "Not to mention the collection of stakes and bottles of holy water. After all, I'll need to protect myself."

"I _am_ scared," Edward said, his face serious, although his eyes glinted with laughter. He put me and the bags down just inside the front door. "I'd better be careful," he continued softly, his face close to mine. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then our lips touched, his cold and mine warm. The familiar sensation of dizziness sped through me, and my heart rate increased as it always did. Edward moved his hand and placed it on my chest, as if reading my thoughts. Maybe he was; he was becoming better and better at sensing my feelings. A voice from outside interrupted us.

"What are you guys _doing_ in there? Hurry up already!" I recognized Alice's voice. We broke apart, and Edward chuckled ruefully, before swinging me up into his arms again.


	6. Awkward

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Note: **Another chapter straight up! I hope this one's a bit funny...awkward stuff always comes on the TV and radio when I'm with my boyfriend ;)**  
**

Bella's POV

Outside was parked Edward's Volvo. Alice leant out of the front window, and waved cheerfully at us. I could see Jasper behind the wheel.

"Hurry up!" Alice called to us. Edward opened the passenger door and bundled me in, before going round to the back and slinging his backpack and my suitcase in the boot. He did all of this with lightning speed, and about a second later his was sitting beside me. I noticed Alice and Jasper take quick, surreptitious glances at me, and then at Edward. But Edward distracted me by reaching over to buckle my seatbelt, and while he was bent over me he planted a kiss on my lips, which sent any other thoughts right out of my mind.

"Let's go!" urged Alice, drumming her fingers on the dashboard, her small form lively with impatience. She was wearing summer clothes, I noticed, which seemed a little overly-hopeful. Her bright spaghetti-strap top and black shorts stood out against her pale skin. Jasper was wearing a T-shirt, but he had made the less optimistic decision to carry a rain-jacket as well. He clenched the wheel tightly, and I noticed that the shadows under his eyes were darker and larger than usual. If it was possible, his skin was even more pallid than the other's. Edward noticed where I was looking.

"Jasper had a bit of trouble this morning," he whispered to me. "A couple of tourists came to ask for directions, and apparently the woman smelt particularly…inviting. Unfortunately, he was the one to answer the door. Emmett had to drag him back and hold onto him for about fifteen minutes. The tourists got quite a scare." Edward chuckled darkly. "Hopefully driving will keep him occupied."

Worry crossed over my face; what if the tourists told everyone that a boy had tried to attack them? What if someone got suspicious and the Cullen's had to move? The very thought made my breathing quicken with alarm.

"Don't worry; you're perfectly safe with me and Alice here." Edward reassured me, misunderstanding the reason for my sudden anxiety.

"Oh no, I wasn't worrying about _that_." I replied quickly, keeping my voice low. "What if you get discovered?" Edward looked at me in puzzlement for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head.

"Oh, Bella! You really need to do some serious prioritizing," he said, ruffling my still-damp hair. "We told the couple that Jasper was mildly schizophrenic. They were very sympathetic; it turned out that the woman had a sister who had a mental illness of some sort." Edward laughed as I sighed with relief, and then leant over to reach the CD player. After removing the CD that was inside (A Collection of Sonatas by Wagner) he inserted some cheerful and bouncy sixties music that I recognized from Charlie's collection.

Alice began singing along in a high, sweet voice, swaying in time to the music. I watched the green forest flash by in a blur.

"Where're Carlisle and everyone else?" I asked.

"They took the Mercedes. Emmet's bringing the camping stuff in his jeep. Rosalie said she needed extra time to pack, so they'll probably arrive a little after us." Edward replied.

"Can we turn on the radio? This sixties stuff is getting on my nerves." Jasper said, his voice uncharacteristically harsh.

"Sure," Alice said, ignoring his tone, and pressed a button. A smooth male voice on some news station began talking.

"…_The yearly New York Blood Centre is holding its yearly Blood Drive, and over nine thousand people will be giving blood over the next few weeks…_" Alice quickly changed the station, looking at Jasper. His expression hadn't changed, but I noticed his whole body had stiffened. The next radio station was better; a popular music one. The song was ending, and adverts came on. After listening to several boring commercials about insurance companies and detergent, one advertising a range of clothes of pregnant women filled the air. In a flash, Edward had lunged forward and slammed his finger onto the "OFF" button.

"Maybe we should just talk," he said stiffly. I looked at everyone in confusion, but Alice and Jasper just stared out at the road ahead. What was wrong with the radio? Something in Edward's strained expression made me keep quiet. But I was only biding my time – I was noticing a hell of a lot of strange things going on here, and I wanted some questions answered.

The journey passed quickly, and I was happy just to be sitting next to Edward, with five weeks together ahead of us. As we drove further away from Forks, I noticed the trees becoming less dense, and the weather clearing up. The road eventually trailed off, tar changing to dirt. We were driving upwards, and eventually Jasper stopped the car.

"We're here." He grunted, and got out of the car. I climbed out, managing to almost close the door on my own leg as I did so, and it was only Edward's fast reactions that stopped me from losing a limb right there and then. Faster than I could see, he slid his hand in between the car and the door, stopping it before it closed on my twisted leg.

"First you break one leg, and then you almost crush the other. Silly Bella," he said, his voice low and playful.

"I didn't-" I began in a whiny voice, but was cut off by Edward's hand clamping over my mouth. He grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes, but my lips curved into a grin.

"I can feel you smiling!" Edward smirked, and then jerked his hand away as I stuck my tongue right onto his cold palm. "Hand-licker!" He accused with mock disgust, wiping his hand on his jeans. It was my turn to smirk, and I walked triumphantly to the boot of the car to collect my suitcase. We were high up on a sort of plateau, and a lake glimmered in the distance. Trees enclosed us in a wide ring, and although the sun was covered by a patch of clouds, the air was warm. I sighed with sheer happiness. Who would have thought that I would ever be _glad_ to go camping?

"Let's go swimming!" cried Alice happily. She darted off towards the lake, towing Jasper with her.

"Shall we go join them?" Edward asked me.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," I muttered.

"So?" asked Edward, his eyes glinting with mischief, and before I could protest he had grabbed me up and was running full speed towards the lake.


	7. Idyllic

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Note: **Woah, I'm on fire! I'm writing so fast! Haha! Some people say they have problems with my chapter order...they seem fine to me. Maybe there's something wierd with my computer...it's quite possible. As always, review! Pretty please!**  
**

Edward's POV

The sun broke through the clouds like an explosion of gold, making the water sparkle and glitter like jewels. Looking down at myself, I could see that my skin was doing something similar. Bella looked up at me with awe, and brushed her fingers along my face. We were sitting on the water's edge, watching Alice coax Jasper out of his bad mood. He couldn't stay depressed for long when Alice was happy, and soon he was splashing her and racing her through the water.

The scene seemed idyllic; the glittering water, Bella sitting beside me, but worry still clung to the edge of my thoughts. Pregnant or a vampire, what kind of a choice was _that_? And it appeared to be up to me to deicide, considering I was the one who would be mainly responsible for either. I looked down at Bella, so full of life, so warm, so very young, and tried to imagine…

I needed to distract myself. I turned to Bella.

"So, Bella, can you swim?" I asked.

"Of course I can. I'm not a _complete _failure at everything athletic." She said indignantly, and then paused. "Well, actually, I suppose I am. But I _can_ swim."

"Let's go in, then." I suggested. She looked unsure. "Don't worry, I won't let you drown."

"Promise?" she asked, still looking adorably concerned. I raised a hand and gently tugged a strand of her silky hair, which was seemed almost red in the sun.

"I promise." I replied. I stood, and pulled off my shirt. I heard her breath catch, and smiled inwardly. "Now, am I going to have to throw you in or will you come?" I waded into the water. It was cold, but not icy. My jeans turned heavy as I moved in up to my waist. On the shore, Bella had removed her sweater, socks and shoes, and stood on the edge of the water, letting the ripples move against her ankles. Alice waded up to her.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport!" she laughed, tugging at Bella's arm. Reluctantly, Bella followed her into the lake, gasping at the cold. She grasped her nose and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and submerged herself under the water.

A few seconds later she surfaced, her long brown hair cascading down her back. I couldn't help but notice the way her sopping clothes hung tightly to her body, and I muttered a fervent thanks to whatever God up there designed her. I noticed that her glaze lingered similarly on me, and I caught her eye. She blushed, and I smiled.

I waded towards her, and heard her heartrate increase. Her sweet scent floated to me on the breeze. This was heaven. I placed my hands on her hips, and bent my mouth to her jaw. Bella lurched towards me, and twined her hands in my hair, twisting her head to expose her neck. I half-smiled, and moved my hands around her waist, to her flat stomach. Bella, pregnant? It was an interesting thought...

"There's something you're not telling me, Edward." Bella murmered. I tensed, the moment ruined, and remembered that we were standing in a cold pond, with my brother and sister watching with smirks on their faces. I released my grip on Bella, and remained silent.

I turned, looking out into the denser trees of the forest. Something was glittering far away, and it was moving closer. I narrowed my eyes, and noticed that there were in fact two sparkling forms advancing towards us.

Alice looked at my troubled expression, and followed the direction in which I was staring. Her eyes widened, and she stifled a gasp.

"I didn't see them coming," she muttered.

"See who?" Jasper asked with bewilderment. The figures came closer and closer, moving very fast. I ran through the water to Bella, and quickly scooped her into my arms, ready to sprint away if necessary. I could hear her asking frantic questions, but I was focusing on only one thing; the pair of _vampires_ hurrying straight towards us.


	8. Threat

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Note: **Things are heating up! I can hear you all saying: "Finally some action!" But beleive me, this is just the beginning ;D

Bella's POV

I gasped as Edward grabbed me into his arms, holding me uncomfortably tightly. I struggled, yelling questions, but he completely ignored me. His attention was fixed on something far away in the distance, too far for me to see whatever it was clearly.

"Edward! What the freaking hell's going on?" I yelled. The almost predatory way in which Edward was hunched over me, his muscles tense and ready to run, made me scared. His chest vibrated with deep defensive growls.

The dazzling shaped moved faster and faster towards us, and all of a sudden I realised what they were. My heart thudded in my chest, and a very familiar memory came to my mind. The last time we had encountered other vampires, things had not gone well, to put it lightly. I had no desire to repeat the experience.

Suddenly almost sick with fear, I huddled into Edward. My nightmares came flooding back to me, my eyes fixed on the approaching vampires.

It seemed as if one was trying to catch the other, the smaller one fleeing away from the larger one behind it. A few seconds later, they were close enough for me to make out details. The one in front was a girl, very small and slight, looking no more than fourteen or fifteen. Her dark brown, almost black hair whipped across her face as she ran. Her skin wasn't as pale as the Cullens'; she must have had tanned skin as a human. As always with vampires, she was shockingly lovely, even though her face was contorted with a snarl. The man chasing her looked much older, in his mid-twenties. He was tall and also had longish dark hair. He looked enough like the girl to be her father, or her brother. He caught up with her about five hundred feet away from the lake, and grabbed her arm. She twisted away, lightning-fast, and slammed a punch into the man's face. He reeled with shock for a moment, enough for her to continue towards us. Her face was contorted in a snarl, and her gaze was fixed straight on me. I cowered into Edward, and he moved quickly out of the lake, half-turned, ready to run.

"Stop her!" Edward yelled at Alice and Jasper. "She wants to get Bella!" They sprung into action, speeding around the lake towards the girl. Jasper got there first, and he tackled her, sending her sprawling to the ground. I had never seen vampires fighting, truly fighting, and it was a terrifying sight. Alice and Jasper resembled two pale angels, grappling with the smaller and slower vampire.

The struggle didn't last for long; after a matter of second Jasper held the girl's arms tightly behind her back, leaning back as she writhed and kicked.

The other vampire came jogging up towards them, his hands in the air to indicate peaceful intentions.

"She's just been transformed," he said, out of breath. His voice was smooth, low, and incredibly charismatic. Something about his face made me look twice. His eyes were a pale, steely grey, not burgundy or even obsidian. "She's got no self-control. She caught the human's scent over a mile back, and I've been chasing her ever since." The girl snarled viciously and twisted her head to try and bite Jasper. He hesitated, not wanting to hurt a young girl, it seemed. She took advantage of his reluctance and lunged forward with a cry of fury. Jasper cuffed her around the head with one hand, keeping a tight hold on her with the other. She fell silent, eyes fixed towards me with a calculating stare.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, her voice as cold as ice.

"My name is Darius. This is Kristina. I'm one of her ancestors, and I transformed her less than a century ago. Our family goes a while back. The Androcles, you may have heard of us?" he looked questioningly at Alice. She shook her head. Darius looked relieved and pleased for a moment, but concealed it quickly behind a bright smile. "And may I ask who you are?" he turned to look at me, and I could hear the unspoken question: _"And why do you have a human with you?"_

"I'm Alice." Said Alice, not revealing her last name. "Can Jasper let go of her or will she just try to attack Bella again?" she motioned to Kristina.

"If you mean the human, then yes, she will try to attack her. She's already taken three without my permission. It's best to wait a while – she may calm down." He paused, speaking carefully and slowly. "Or, you could…just let her have the human?"

"NO!" all three of them yelled at once. Edward clutched me even closer to him, almost crushing my ribcage.

"My apologies," said Darius quickly, holding up his hands defensively. Suddenly, realization flooded his face. "You're the Cullens, aren't you?" he asked excitedly. Alice nodded. "Why, we came here specifically to visit you!" Darius said happily, an even larger smile curving the corners of his mouth. Nobody smiled back.


	9. Rule Breaking

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Note: **Oooh, some serious drama in this chapter! I hope you all like it:D So, do you think Bella should find out about Alice's visions or not? Hmmm... Well, remember to _review_!

Bella's POV

I lay on my stomach in my tent later that night, peering through the crack left by the door-flap. Outside, Carlisle, Esme and Darius were sitting around the fire, deep in conversation. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Darius was doing alot of nodding and smiling. He was almost hypnotic; I wanted to smile back. Far off, I could just make out Emmett in the darkness. He was standing guard over Kristina, even though she had seemingly calmed down hours ago.

Alice sat just outside her tent, rubbing her temples and grimacing. I had heard from the muttered conversations that she couldn't "see" Darius or Kristina. It had never happened to her before, and naturally she was worried. Jasper sat beside her, a comforting arm around her shoulders. Jasper and Alice didn't really hug or kiss much, at least not when anyone else was around. Their relationship seemed much more to do with what was on the inside. Emmett and Rosalie, on the other hand, liked to get quite…physical. Edward and I were somewhere in the middle, probably. Anyway, we always had to be careful around each other, and always make sure we kept to certain rules.

I wished I wasn't so frail and puny. I mean, come on, how often do you see a panther dating a bunny-rabbit? Or a killer whale and a baby penguin? Relationships should be fairly matched. I couldn't _always_ be the one getting protected and saved. It wasn't fair on Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. They always were forced to look after me, and make sure I was safe. Maybe I should just march up to Kristina right now, and let her bite me. But I remembered the hungry snarl on her small face, and her steel grey eyes, and couldn't bring myself to do it. Emmett wouldn't let me, anyway.

I sighed, and rolled over onto my side. Edward had marched off into the woods, his expression dark, about forty minutes ago. I shivered slightly, and pulled my blanket closer around me. Strange sounds came from the forest, and the rippling sounds from the lake seemed ominous instead of calming. The wilderness obviously wasn't for me. I rolled over yet again, aching for Edward's cold form to come and lay beside me. I couldn't sleep, I was sure to stay awake the whole night…

"Bella? Are you awake?" the low voice of an angel whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes blurrily, and saw Edward kneeling over me, as pale as a ghost in the moonlight. He looked tense and worried, but he was smiling.

"Uh huh," I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I guess I had fallen asleep after all. I tried to sit up, but only managed to prop myself on one elbow.

"No, you're not." Edward chuckled, and gently but firmly pushed me back down on the bed.

"Am too." I said sulkily, but I closed my eyes all the same. I heard Edward change, and come lie down beside me. I nestled closer to him, and he pulled me to him. I could feel his sweet breath on my cheek. I opened my eyes again with an effort, and met his topaz gaze.

The next moment we were kissing, and my heart went into over-drive as Edward placed his hands behind my head to pull me closer. I was surprised that I didn't drop dead from a heart attack right there and then. Edward sat up, supporting me, all the while our lips touching. He moved his hands down to my neck, my shoulders, my collar bones, and to the buttons of my pyjama shirt. My heart thudded like a machine gun, fire coursing through my veins, and I pushed myself closer and closer to Edward. We were out of control now, every rule we had carefully tested was now completely broken. The feeling that you get when you drop full speed on a roller-coaster flooded my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around Edward as he deftly unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt. The world seemed to spin, nothing mattered except here and now and Edward and I…

Suddenly, Edward jerked away, his expression furious.

"No!" he whispered sharply, but it seemed as if he were shouting at the top of his lungs. "NO! Damn the future! I _won't_ choose!"

I stared at him as he stood and moved to the corner of the tent, turning away from me. Tears brimmed in my eyes, hot and stinging. What had I done wrong?

"Edward?" I said quietly. "I-I'm sorry,"

"It's not you!" he replied roughly, not turning around. I blinked with shock and hurt. Silently, I re-buttoned my shirt, and walked over to Edward. I reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder. He flinched, and I recoiled.

"What's the matter?" I said. "Tell me!"

"I can't." Edward replied through gritted teeth.

"You can't or you _won't_?" I said, anger beginning to flash inside me. "Because it seems to me that you won't tell me a lot of things, Edward! Something's going on, and you'd better tell me right now, or I'll…" I trailed off, unable to think of a threat. There wasn't anything I could really _do _to Edward. He held all the cards.

Edward seemed to read my mind, or maybe he actually did, because he sneered cynically:

"Or you'll do what?"

Rage boiled through me. Okay, Edward was really upset, but that was no excuse for the way he was acting!

"Or…I'll leave!" I said, not bothering to keep my voice low. It was an empty threat, though; I could never leave Edward. He knew it, and he merely smiled condescendingly:

"Leave, then. It's for the best." I wished I was a vampire so I could throw a punch at him. As it was, I would only had missed or fallen over. Edward sighed, and sat down.

"I need to think for a while, Bella," He said quietly. "Maybe you _should_ leave, just for about an hour."

Rage, fury, pain, confusion, hurt and shock are all good words, but none of them even came _close_ to describing what I was feeling. I opened my mouth and said the one thing I knew would have an effect on him:

"Or ...I'll just go kill myself."


	10. Refusal

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Note: **Hey again! Sorry I took so long to submit! Thanks so much for all the reviews! This chapter's short, but there's a nice long one jsut after it! Enjoy!

Edward's POV

"Or I'll just go kill myself." Bella said, the words ringing through the tent. Dead silence, (no pun intended), filled the air as the echoes ceased. I turned and stared at her. I didn't just marvel at her beauty, or sum her up in one quick glance, I really _looked_.

She stood, her brown hair slight mussed from sleep, her cheeks flushed. Her fists were clenched in fury, and her pyjama top was buttoned incorrectly and hastily. I could hear her heart beating; a quick dull thudding that sent blood around her body. One break in her smooth translucent skin would send the blood spilling out, and could quickly end her life. It was easy, so unbelievably _simple_ for her to kill herself. No long plans were necessary, just one quick jump or movement of a knife.

Bella gazed back at me, eyes slightly narrowed, waiting for me to react. What did she want me to do? Cry? Attack her? Agree to make her a vampire on the spot?

"No, Bella." I said softly. She blinked in confusion. "I can hear what you're really asking by making that hasty announcement, and the answer's no. _I will not turn you into a vampire_. Not now, not ever. I can't, and I won't. Bella, I mean it."


	11. Falling

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Note: **Okay, another chapter. I enjoyed writing this, because this acutally happened to me. Okay, not the whole "I'm going to die", "not-being-a-vampire" thing, but falling over and having someone catch me. And awkward things happening. Hahas, I don't want to give _everything_ away! PLEASE REVIEW!

Bella's POV

I turned and walked out of the tent. For the first time, it was really sinking in. I could see from the intensity and sorrow in his topaz eyes that he really meant it; he wasn't even going to agree with me. Never.

I had always expected that there would come a day when Edward would look at me in a different way, and realise that he wanted me by his side forever. There would be a day when he would actually _listen _to my arguments, instead of brushing them aside. Of course, I could go to Alice or Carlisle and ask them, but what was the point? Edward didn't want to be with me forever, and that was that. Even if I was a vampire, he would probably find some other reason that we couldn't be together.

Nobody called after me as I walked away across the plateau. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had disappeared into their tents, and Esme and Carlisle were walking hand in hand by the lake. Emmett was sitting beside Kristina, who was sprawled comfortably on the grass. She lazily poked Emmett with a twig every now and again, but he ignored her completely. When Emmett goes all silent and still, it means he's pissed off. I hoped for Kristina's own sake that she stopped annoying him soon, before he got angry. Darius's tall dark haired form was nowhere to be seen.

I neared the trees, and pain suddenly twisted my insides as reality suddenly hit me. I was going to die. I was going to have to leave Edward. Okay, it may not happen now, but it would eventually. When Edward told me that our love would last forever, he was lying. How could it, when I was going to die?

I walked further into the forest, tripping on the odd root. Not that it really mattered. I could fall and break my spine for all the difference it would make. How could other humans go about their business happily, knowing that their lives would end in a few short years? Maybe it was because the people they loved would die with them; they would all move on at the same time. Again, the whole issue of equality in a relationship came to mind. Edward and I were never meant to be; he would live for god knows how many centuries more, and my pathetic life would end in eighty years at _most_.

Something twisted against my foot, and a sharp pain shot up my leg. I toppled forwards, not even bothering to reach out my hands to catch myself. I waited for the sting of the pointed roots beneath, but it never came. Instead, two arms grabbed my waist from behind, twisting me around so I landed on top of something firm and cold.

I blinked at the figure below me. I was sprawled on top of a man, with charcoal-grey eyes clear in the moonlight. His bangs were swept across his forehead, and he grinned up at me. Darius. I felt myself smiling back, my mouth moving almost unwillingly.

"Um…thanks," I said with embarrassment. I was awkwardly aware of the fact that I was pressed against him, out legs intertwined. I tried to get up, but Darius's arms remained locked around my waist. Fear began to spark inside me: I was alone with an unfamiliar vampire, far away enough from the campsite that no-one would hear me scream.

"You're very welcome." Darius replied amusedly. Slowly, he unlocked his arms. I knelt back quickly, before realising that the movement brought my lower half in closer proximity to his lower half. I stood as fast as I could, stumbling in my haste to get off him.

"So, are you accident prone?" Darius asked. His voice was honest and friendly; he wasn't making fun of me. He had a very slight accent that I hadn't noticed before; probably Greek or Italian.

"If you're going to kill me," I gulped, my voice hoarse, "Can you do it now? Get it over with, I mean." Darius stared at me in confusion, before laughing. His laugh was loud and pleasant, not cruel or derisive. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"No, no! Of course I won't kill you! I'm of the same beliefs as Carlisle; I don't feed off humans. Kristina is very young, and always was rebellious, she just lost control. I'm sorry for suggesting that the Cullens allow her to have you, it's just that it's sometimes easier. She can be very stubborn sometimes. But she's nice enough really, and has quite a sense of humour. You understand, yes?" He smiled apologetically. I realised that I _did_ understand, Darius was being perfectly reasonable. His voice was very nice to listen to. I nodded, and smiled.

"Good." Darius looked relieved. "Now that that's all settled, what do you say to a quick drink? On me, of course, as my way of saying sorry."

"A drink?" I stuttered. "But we're in a forest…"

"Not a problem!" Darius said jovially. Then, with a conspiratorial wink he continued: "I run fast."


	12. Night Thoughts

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Note: **Hello, again! I've been hearing mixed opinions about Darius. Some people hate him, and some people like him. Personally, I wanted him to be quite a likeable character. You know, the kind of person you shouldn't really like, but you kind of do. Krisitna, on the other hand, is supposed to be annoying. But she'll become nicer later, I think. She's like the smart-ass younger sibling annoys you, but life wouldn't be fun without. Okay, enough rambling.

By the way, I'm looking for a name for a new character who will come in soon. She's going to be about nineteen and a human. Probably funny but sweet-natured. _Please review, and give me name suggestions! _Thanks ever so:D

Edwards's POV

The night was a long one. The moon inched across the sky, bathing the ground below in its creamy light. Instead of sleeping, I merely sat, watching its progress, sending my mind out to Bella. She was with Darius, I could tell that much. Dear god, that annoyed me. More than annoyed me, it made me downright jealous. But, it was none of my business who Bella chose to spend her time with. It also made me nervous; I didn't altogether trust Darius, and I definitely didn't like Kristina. But I could sense that his intentions were friendly, at least for the time being. I couldn't tell exactly what emotion Bella was feeling, but I was pretty sure it wasn't terror or agony. Anyway, Bella would hate me if I came storming after her. She already got annoyed when I had to protect her or help her. It was ironic, because looking after her was the thing I loved best. Knowing that I had the power to keep one I loved so much safe from almost all threats of the human world was wonderful. It was as if my sole existence as a vampire was to keep my sweet Bella out of harm's way. Who would ever have thought that my whole purpose would be centred on one petite human?

Darius was interesting, I'll give him that much. His eyes were a very odd colour; steely-grey. He was handsome, yes, but not more than any other vampire. However, there was something immensely alluring in his high cheekbones and humorous smile. It seemed more than just the usual vampire charm. He seemed nice enough, which annoyed me even further. I wished that he was a scheming bastard, so that I could hate him whole-heartedly. As it was, he actually seemed quite likeable. Bella, no doubt, would agree. She was far too trusting, far too open. Twisting pangs of jealousy pulled at my heartstrings, much worse than those I had felt when Bella's high-school admirers had spent time with her. I mentally scolded myself for being so petty. Bella could be friends with whomever she chose. But still, she was _my _Bella. She loved me. Curse that smiling fool!

Earlier, he had apologized profusely to Carlisle for Kristina's behaviour. Darius had explained that his family, the Androcles, also refrained from killing humans. The family resided in solitude on one of the deserted Greek islands, although members of the family often travelled around the world for a century or two before settling down. Kristina had merely 'lost control'. It was a reasonable and understandable story. Darius was in no way to blame. Kristina apparently regretted her attempt to attack Bella, although she had shown no signs of it. Right now she was amusing herself by skipping towards our camp, then laughing when Emmett eventually towed her back away. Although with Bella gone for now, there was no reason why she couldn't enter the camp. Not that I wanted anything to do with her.

I had realised that I couldn't read the minds of the newcomers. It made me very uneasy. I occasionally got vague images from their thoughts, but nothing clear. It was almost as bad as with Bella. Alice, to her dismay, could not see any future in which they were featured. It was as if they didn't even exist. However, they hadn't shown any signs of particular talents of their own. Perhaps they specialized in dulling other's capabilities. However, it was a bit odd that they shared the same special characteristic.

Half an hour had passed, although it felt like eons. If Bella wasn't back in an hour or two, I was checking up on her. So what if I was being over-protective? Bella's safety was more important than her opinion of me. I raised my arms above my head, stretching the muscles of my shoulders and back. I was sitting outside the tent, looking up at the moon. I stood, and looked around. Only Emmett was still outside, looking exhausted and irritated. Kristina was still as bothersome as before, from the looks of things. Now she was stepping on Emmett's feet and giggling, looking more like a cranky three-year-old human than the bloodthirsty snarling creature she had been a mere few hours before. Emmett was reaching the end of his patience, and from the glances he sent to the tents I could tell he wanted to be with Rosalie.

"Hey, Emmett," I called. He turned, desperation in his eyes. "Want me to take over?"

"Could you?" Emmett said, looking at me as if I were his saviour. "Man, I can handle guarding a dangerous prisoner, but babysitting is just too much, y'know?" I stifled a laugh, and clapped a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"No problem. I'll stay and make sure Kristina doesn't lose control and go running off. Bella's away at the moment, but it's best to make sure. You go spend some time with Rosalie." I replied.

"Excuse me, but I _can_ hear you, you know." A plaintive voice uttered. I turned to look at Kristina. It was the first time I had heard her talk. Her voice was high and sulky. The young vampire was watching us, her arms crossed and her feet apart.

"We know," I replied, raising an eyebrow. "We just don't care." Kristina stuck out her tongue and flicked her middle finger at me. I ignored the obscene and childish gesture, and motioned for my brother to leave. Emmett nodded his thanks, and walked quickly back to the tents. And I was left alone with the person who had tried to attack the girl I loved most in the whole world.


	13. Nausea

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Note: **Guess who's back with a brand new chapter? ME, duh! Okay, _Thanks to everyone who gave me a name suggestion!_ They were all good, and I'm sure to use them later on! But for now, I'm using rippedskies's suggestion Jade. It just seemed to fit. Anyway, this is really annoying, but I'm having chapter trouble sigh. I know it's annoying, but could you just put a little "The chapters are okay" or something at the end of your reviews? Thanks so much :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Another's coming soon :)

Bella's POV

I found myself at a roadside bar about half an hour later. Please don't ask me how the _hell_ I got there, because I really don't know. Darius moved so goddamn _fast_! Even Edward, whose running made me feel ill, wasn't nearly as mind-blowingly quick as him! So, right now, I wasn't exactly feeling my best.

I slumped against the seat, the broken plastic of the booth feeling cool against my back. I noticed Darius looking at me with concern, peering out from beneath his dark bangs. This situation seemed very familiar. He quickly went up to the bar and ordered two drinks, beer for himself and water for me.

"You didn't look in the mood for alcohol." He explained, setting down the glass beside me. I nodded gratefully and took a long sip of the cold water, before resting the icy glass against my clammy cheek.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. You should have asked me to stop running, or to put you down," Darius said worriedly. I shook my head it protest, feeling my thoughts spinning.

"Not your fault…motion sickness…" I muttered groggily. The world was spinning dangerously, and focusing on anything made me feel queasy.

"Look, Bella, we can go back if you'd like. The others might be worrying anyway." Darius said. His mouth, which was usually quirked up in a joking smile, was set in a serious line. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"No…I don't wanna go back." I murmured. God, I really did feel sick. Maybe it wasn't just motion sickness after all…

"Uh, are you okay?" A female voice asked, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up slowly, desperately trying to focus on the figure above me. She was mid-height, with cropped platinum blonde hair. I could make out full red lips and green eyes, and the glint of a nose ring. The girl was my age, or slightly older, her body a mirage of soft curves and exposed tanned skin. She was pretty in a completely non-vampire way.

"Yes, she's fine." Darius said, taking my hand. I pulled mine away – the cold touch reminded me far too much of Edward.

"I didn't ask you, Mister." The girl said, but her rude words were softened with a smile. "Hon, you alright?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. Nausea was hitting me in waves now, and my through felt dry as a bone, despite the glass of water I had just drunk.

"You come with me." The girl said, and pulled me to my feet. In no situation to protest, I leaned against her. Darius leapt to his feet.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" he asked.

"To the girls' room. You wanna follow?" she said sarcastically. Darius shook his head, smiling, and sat back down. I trailed after her, everything rolling sickeningly with every step. We moved through the dark bar, finally entering the dingy toilets. I leant against the wall, my head spinning. I slumped to the floor, resting my head on my knees. The girl came and sat beside me.

"Okay. Firstly, what's your name?" she asked.

"…Bella." I half-groaned. Even the slightest noise seemed to create an explosion in my mind.

"I'm Jade. Jade Brittany Edison, if you want full names. I'm twenty-one, and I'm a part-time nurse at Clintdock Hospital, part-time...well, let's just say I'm a _dancer_. I've got a bastard ex-boyfriend called Claude. Feelin' any better?" she spoke in a smooth, slow voice, patting my shoulder. I shook my head, gulping as everything tilted to the left. Jade put a hand to my forehead.

"Uh huh. You got a real high fever. What have you had to eat recently?" Jade asked me. I racked my mind. The last meal I had had was breakfast yesterday. I hadn't had time to eat today, and yesterday I had been far it excited about the coming trip to eat.

"Yesterday…morning." I whispered hoarsely.

"Well, that's not helping any. You'd better get back home. Ask your boyfriend to take you back."

"Not…my boyfriend." I said, but it came out as a sort of moan. Jade pulled me to my feet, and half-dragged me to Darius. He was looking tense and anxious, running a hand through his dark hair. I fell against him, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders to support me. I heard Jade talking to him somewhere far in the distance, but it was only a faint buzz. I felt Darius's chest move as he replied. It was so easy to pretend he was someone else, so easy to pretend that his cold form belonged to Edward. My eyes flickered shut, and everything tumbled around one last time...

"Get OFF her!" A yell came from behind Darius. I opened my eyes with effort. The dark bar went silent, and I saw everyone staring at someone storming towards us. I didn't need to look to know who it was, the voice was familiar. My Edward had come.


	14. Coward

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Note: **Hey, everyone. How's life? Sorry I took so long to submit this. Just exams and crap, you know? Thanks so much for reviews, they're what keeps me writing. But sadly, I deleted loads of them by accident a while ago. There was even one saying someone had read my profile, and thought they were similar to me. Whoever that was, could they review again? PLEASE? I adore making new friends ;D Okay, so review, dammit! Another chapter asap!

Edward's POV

Good God, what was I supposed to think, what was I supposed to do?

I had sensed Bella's discomfort the moment it began, and the worry of the humans around her. Being the love-struck fool that I am, I rushed to the bar. And what did I see? My small, beautiful Bella slumped in the arms of that…that _charmer_ Darius. Believe me, his hands did _not_ need to be that far down her back, nor did he need to have his face pressed against her hair. Thank the stars I've developed good self-control over these long years.

Darius whirled around, startled, letting Bella fall to the floor. With a stifled roar, I sped towards her. She stared up at me, her eyes blurry with nausea and confusion. I gathered her up in my arms, squeezing her tightly towards me. Now wasn't the time to make accusations or ask questions. Right now, I had to get Bella back to the camp.

Without even glancing at Darius or the humans, I strode to the door. Suddenly, I felt somebody grab my arm. I spun around, lips pulled up in a snarl, but it was only a human.

"Give this to her. It's my cell phone number. Tell her to phone me when she wakes up. You'd _better_ remember." The human girl said, pressing a piece of paper with a number scribbled in eyeliner across it.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Jade Edison. I don't know what all this is all about, but tell Bella to give me a call if she needs anything," she said, staring up at me fiercely with dark green eyes smeared with glittery black eye-shadow. I nodded, taking the paper and putting it into my pocket. And with that, I ran out of the bar.

The night air was chilly, and after a minute or so I stopped to take off my jacket and wrap it around Bella. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she muttered incoherently, occasionally crying out. Every shudder and moan stabbed my heart; it was agony to see Bella in pain and not be able to do anything about it. What on earth could have happened? If Darius had _anything _to do with this, I'd wring his goddamned charismatic neck.

After a time that seemed like hours, I reached the camp. Carlisle rushed towards Bella and me, concern tightening his features. I had rushed off without telling anyone why or where I was going.

"What happened?" he said quickly, getting straight to the point.

"I found her like this." I said through clenched teeth, not mentioning _where_ I had found her.

"Right. Take her inside." Carlisle said, moving quickly into his tent. I followed. We lay Bella down on a sleeping bag. She whimpered as I drew away from her, reaching out her arms to me. I felt a sob rise in my throat.

"Don't worry, Edward," Esme said quietly, entering the tent. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, don't you worry." Carlisle put a hand to Bella's forehead, then put his fingers to her wrist to check her pulse. All of a sudden, her eye shot open, and she tried to sit up. Carlisle pushed her back down again, gently but firmly, as Bella struggled and groaned. Her cheeks were flushed darkly, and her eyes were overly bright. The tears I had been trying to hold back spilled, and I choked back another sob.

"You go, Edward." Carlisle said, looking up at me. "I'll take care of Bella. Staying here and watching isn't going to help her. Get some sleep." I nodded, and rushed out of the tent.

I avoided the stared of my brothers and sisters, and hurried into my tent. I flung myself down on my sleeping bag, burying my face in the material. Of course I wasn't going to sleep, how could I? The reason I had left was because I was a coward. A stupid coward who couldn't bear to watch his girlfriend in pain. Another reason why I could never, ever transform Bella. I bit my lip hard, but sob after sob racked my body. I hated myself right now. I should be in the tent with Bella. I should be in the tent with Bella. I should…

Slowly my crying subsided, but my intense feelings of self-loathing didn't. I curled up, wanting to disappear. I wasn't worthy of Bella. I didn't even deserve to talk to her, let alone be the object of her affections. I was just a coward. Edward Coward Cullen. Oh, it even rhymed.


	15. INTERLUDE 1

**INTERLUDE 1**

**Note:** GAHH! I'M SORRY! Yes, I know vampires don't sleep or cry. I'm writing a Darren Shan fic, and so I got confused. _So many people scolded me!_ Can I have some artistic lisence here?! Haha anyway. It won't happen again. Keep reviewing, and reminding me of my mistakes. Who knows, I might get cocky if you don't! (_gasp!_)

_Darius ran a hand through his dark hair, his features tightened with worry. He sat in the edge of the clearing, the morning light filtering through the trees, making patches of his skin glitter and shine. He stretched his arms above his head, his muscles stretching. He sighed, and leant back against a tree, the rough bark rubbing against his skin through his shirt._

_He saw Kristina spread out on the grass, hands lazily curling and uncurling as she thought. She was really just a child, despite her vampire speed and strength. But, the elders had called for re-enforcements. Several of the younger vampires of the family had made the unwise decision to rebel against the family's way of life. They had changed their feeding habits. And that meant that action had had to be taken. At any rate, none of the rebellious vampires were a problem any more. But it left the family's numbers low, so Kristina and several others had had to be transformed._

_Mia had been one of them. She had been his sister, not that that mattered. A mother could dispose of a daughter, or a son a father, if they had to. In the Androcles family it was one for all, not all for one. But still, when Darius had heard the news about Mia and the others, it had hurt. But Darius was sure he would forget about Mia in time._

_Darius wondered how Bella was doing. Of course, he knew what had happened to her, why she had fallen ill. But he couldn't tell the others. He needed to earn their trust. Out of the corner of my eye he could see someone behind me, watching me. Probably one of the Cullen boys. It would take a while to become part of the little community, thought Darius. But he was willing to wait._


	16. Morning

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Note: **Another chapter to make up for the sleeping/crying incident (_looks around shiftily). _Haha... Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a Lord of the Rings Fic. Probably about the hobbits. Oh, and has anyone read any books by Megan Whalen Turner? You know, "The Theif", "The Queen of Attolia" and "The King of Attolia"? No-one has here in London. They're so good! I think I'm in love with Eugenides. Haha hope my boyfriend's not reading this! ;) Some cute stuff coming in the next chapter, so REVIEW to keep me going!

Bella's POV

The world spinning…a sickly glow surrounding everything and everyone…Carlisle's concerned face above me…calling out for Edward…blackness…red eyes of the hunters…nightmares closing in on me…screaming myself awake…feeling sick and thirsty…opening my eyes…still no Edward…falling back into the dark...

Morning light glowed red behind my eyelids. I felt drained and parched, and my mouth had a nasty taste in it. I could hear hushed conversation around me. I groaned, and the conversation stopped.

"Bella?" someone said, and I felt a hand on my forehead. With considerable effort, I opened my eyes. Carlisle knelt over me, and I could see Alice and Esme sitting at the edge of the tent. Even the faint light shining through the walls of the tent made my eyes sting and my head throb. I tried to sit up, but Carlisle gently held me down by my shoulders.

"Where's…Edward?" I asked, my voice croaky.

"He's in his tent. I'll go get him." Carlisle replied. He patted my head once more, before rising and leaving. I looked down, and realised that I was in my pyjamas. I cringed, and wondered who had changed my clothes. Various embarrassing scenarios filled my mind. On second thought, I'd rather not know.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Alice, sitting beside me. I nodded, even though I felt awful.

"What happened?" I said. Alice's forehead creased.

"Carlisle thinks you were poisoned." She said bluntly. My mouth dropped open.

"Wha…what?" I spluttered. This was certainly unexpected. Alice began to reply, but Carlisle entered, and behind him followed Edward. All the other thoughts rushed out of my mind. I was despite to leap up and throw myself at him, despite my present condition, when I remembered the last conversation we had had.

"_Not now, not ever. I can't, and I won't. Bella, I mean it."_ His words echoed in my mind as clearly as if he had just spoken them. I turned my face away from Edward. Silence filled the tent.

"I hope you're feeling better," Edward said finally. His voice was blank, polite and mildly concerned. He didn't even lean down to hug me, didn't even smile at me. I nodded, and to my horror I felt tears swimming in my eyes. How stupid I had been to ask for Edward. He was probably annoyed that Carlisle had made him leave whatever he was doing. I hastily blinked, which I found out a second later to be a strategic error. Tears spilled over my cheeks, and I cursed under my breath, burying my face into the pillow. I could feel the stares of the Cullens as I lay in the middle of the tent, sobbing quietly. Embarrassment welled up within me, but it was nothing compared to the colossal disappointment I was feeling. It had finally happened. Edward had grown bored of me, the curious human girl from Forks. He didn't need to say it; I could hear it from his tone of voice, and what was unsaid. I heard people leaving the tent, and was thankful. I needed to be alone.

For a few more minutes I cried into the pillow beneath me. I wanted to sink into the ground, to disappear. Or even better, go back in time. I wished I could rewind my life back to before this stupid trip, and replay every moment with Edward in it. I balled my hands up into fists, clenching the fabric of the pillow beside my head.

Suddenly, I felt a cool hand on my head. I jumped in surprise, and looked up, expecting to see Carlisle or Alice beside me. But no, it wasn't them, or Alice either. I blinked fiercely, trying to clear the tears from my eyes, so I could see the vampire before me more clearly. It was Edward.


	17. Finally

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Note: **Yeah, it's a short chapter, but read it and I don't think you'll mind. It's very subtley written, but I hope everyone enjoys it (and understands it)! Remember, I live for reviews :

Edward's POV

Her eyes were red-rimmed, her usually pale cheeks streaked with tears and flushed with the remains of illness. Strands of her mahogany brown hair fell over her face. Bella stared up at me, her expression startled, her perfect lips slightly open. I moved my hand from her forehead to her cheek, the skin warm beneath my touch.

"Edward…" Bella began, but I put a finger to her lips to quiet her. I slipped my hand around to support her head from behind, and leant towards her, a movement I was familiar with. I stared deep into her eyes, sparks seeming to fly between us like raw electricity. Even with her eyes swollen from crying and her breath still coming in small after-crying shudders, Bella was beautiful. Unbelievably, unfathomably and utterly beautiful. It was a shame that she never seemed to realise it.

I moved even closer to her, so close that I could see in detail each of her eyelashes and each wet track made by tears down her face. Bella moved her head slightly away, but she didn't break eye contact with me. No words were needed as I slowly moved down to touch her lips with mine.

We forgot that we were in Carlisle's tent, and that it was still morning. I forgot that there was Alice's prophecy to fulfil, and everything we did would lead to one of two futures. All I could hear was Bella's breathing, and if I listened carefully the sound of her heart as it propelled blood around her. The blood that kept her skin warm and flushed, and that kept her alive.

I broke contact with Bella, leaning back to make sure the tent door was completely zipped. She squeaked in childlike protest, reaching out and wrapping her arms around me to pull me down beside her. My lips curled into a smile, and I gladly moved my mouth to hers, long minutes passing sweetly, dreamlike and as unnoticed as sleep.

This wasn't like the burning desperate confusion of last time, I though as I moved closer to Bella. This was deeper, purer, capturing everything both of us needed and wanted. Bella slid under her blanket, her hands moving deftly along the row of buttons on her pyjamas. She reached out her arms yet again, and I moved under the blanket to join her.

No words were needed, only smiles and sighs, tight embraces and soft caresses. We were closer than ever before, both physically and mentally, our bodies moving as one and our hearts beating in unison. The world seemed to collapse around us, leaving only Bella, me and the love we shared. It was all I needed. Finally, we were together.


	18. Together

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Bella's POV

**Note:** Okay. Before I even begin, I feel I need to do some serious grovelling. Sorry! Sorry I've been away so long! I honestly had a good reason. I promise! Between coursework and guys and reading Lord of the Rings for the twenty-seven-billionth time, I've been uber-busy. And I've been working on my manga comic. So really, I'm sorry. Feel free to **EMAIL ME** for comments, to chat and whatnot. There's no-one I don't wanna talk to! Seriously, I'm a chatty person. Okay, I'm rambling. Sorry again! Au revoir!

I woke up in Carlisle's tent, with the sun setting outside. The rosy glow of light shone through the material of the tent walls, the dark shadows of the trees making lacy patterns. I was lying on my side, curled up against Edward. I was facing away from him, and he was as still as a statue. Even with sleep still clinging to the edges of my mind, I felt a jolt of excitement in my stomach as I remembered. Edward and I had…done _it_. All of the technical terms, the slang phrases used by my friends, none of it seemed to describe the beautiful thing that had happened between us. It wasn't at all like I had imagined. I felt slight embarrassed thinking about it, but in a good way.

I sighed, and snuggled closer to Edward, closing my eyes again. I felt him smooth my hair back from my face. His cold touch was comforting yet thrilling, and I smiled despite myself.

Suddenly, something awful occurred to me. I moved away from Edward with a gasp. He turned to look at me, one eyebrow quirked in a query.

"Um, Edward?" I asked, feeling a blush spread over my cheeks. Even though we had just done the most intimate thing possible, I felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"Good evening," Edward said, smiling in a way that still made my heart skip.

"What if I'm...uh…what if I'm pregnant?" I asked, my voice high and squeaky. The blush on my face increased. I was only a teenager, there was no _way_ I wanted a baby. All the stories of teenage mothers in Sex-Ed filled my mind, and I stared at Edward in horror. My parents would be so upset! Maybe I'd even have to drop out of school! I felt my breathing quicken with anxiety. I wasn't ready to be a mother! I'd only just stopped needing one myself! "I mean, what should I do? What will Charlie say? Oh God, I don't know what to do! What if-"

"Bella," He interrupted. I was panicking, confusion and fear tumbling around inside me. Edward put his hands on either side of my face, making me look at him. He turned my head so I was gazing into his eyes. He looked at me sternly, giving me a frown of mock-disapproval. "Hush." Edward wrapped his arms around me and lay down, moving me easily so I lay on top of him. I buried my face in his cool shoulder while he rubbed calming circles on my back.

"What should I do?" I murmured, my voice muffled by Edward's neck.

"Firstly, we don't even know if you _are _pregnant," he replied, his slow, deep voice reassuring. But feelings of doubt and panic still whirled around inside me. Would Edward still love me if I _did _end up having a baby?

As if he heard my thoughts, Edward grabbed me underneath my arms and raised my upper body so I was dangling above him, my hair falling in front of my face. He gazed into my eyes, his stare so intense that I almost felt dizzy.

"I will always love you. _Always_. The sooner you get that into your silly little mortal head, the better. Because I'm here for good, whether you want me or not. As long as you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"Always?" I asked, my voice sounding childishly worried.

"And forever." Edward lowered me back onto him, and held me tightly in his arms. I snuggled into him, breathing in his sweet smell and feeling the muscles of his chest beneath me. I reached up and played with his hair, twirling tendrils of it between my fingers. God, I loved him so much. _Too _much. But even if he did leave me, even if he broke my heart and didn't even stay around to watch me try to pick up the pieces, I'd still love him. And I wouldn't regret loving him. Not one minute of it.

"I love you too." Edward whispered.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No. I still can't grasp your individual thoughts. But the closer we become, the more I can sense your emotions. And I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you love me."

"But how do I know that _you_ love _me_?" I mused, looking up to grin at Edward. But I wasn't worried anymore, merely teasing. He slowly raised one eyebrow, and looked at me with a playful, predator's gaze.

"I just told you I did," purred Edward, his voice altogether too low and insinuating. "But if that isn't proof enough…" He brushed his lips against mine in a butterfly kiss, and then kissed me on my cheek, my nose, my forehead, his lips moving so lightly and quickly that I could barely feel them. Impatiently, I leant up and pressed my mouth to his. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"So eager!" Edward murmured teasingly. "An observer might think you weren't playing hard to get."

"You've already got me," I whispered, grinning. But if you'd prefer for me to back off a little…" I moved away as if I were about to get up. In a flash, moving lightning fast, Edward grabbed me and rolled on top of me, so I lay beneath him. My wrists were locked above my head by one of his hands, and my lower body and legs were pinioned by his. I stared up at Edward, breathing fast. He kissed me fiercely, and I pretended to struggle. Edward knelt back, still trapping my wrists.

"Why did we bother putting our clothes back on?" he asked, using his free hand to unbutton my pyjama top once again.

"You said I'd get cold." I replied, my grin widening.

"So I did. No matter; I'll never get tired of this sort of thing," Edward replied. He moved his head so his breath tickled my ear as his spoke. "And never is a long, long time."


	19. Romance

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Edward's POV

**Note: **Aaaand, another chapter right up. Review, folks. And email me. I await your responses insert shy smile here.

I loved watching Bella awake. She would begin to blink and mutter, squirming in her sleep and tossing the blankets around. A few minutes after that, her eyes would flutter open. She would look around in bewilderment for a moment, relaxing only when her eyes fell upon me. Then she would smile.

We woke and dressed, before leaving the tent and walking out into the sun. Everyone was already out, enjoying the beautiful day. We sat down on the grass with all the others. I watched Bella eating a cereal bar while Esme fussed around her, making sure she was comfortable. Carlisle had given her a clean bill of health, but she still had occasional dizzy spells. I was still concerned about how she had fallen ill in the first place – Carlisle said that her symptoms looked suspiciously like she had been poisoned – but since we had no way of finding out exactly what had happened, I had to let the matter drop. If I had my way, I would have taken Darius out into the forest and conducted a serious interrogation on him myself, but the others stopped me. Also, why couldn't I read his mind? Or Kristina's? Maybe they had some special gift for blocking out other vampire's talents, because Alice couldn't see what the future held in store for them. Carlisle wouldn't let me pursue this issue either; he said it would be _impolite_. I wished he would stop caring so much about civility, and more about Bella's safety, but I didn't want to go against him unless I had to. But there was only so much _politeness_ I could take.

Bella was talking animatedly to Alice, smiling and blushing. It was obvious to all my family what had happened between Bella and I, and they all showed their congratulations by smiling and patting my shoulder at regular intervals. It was all a bit embarrassing, but I had spent enough years with my family not to feel awkward. Although Bella acted happy, I could tell there was still something bothering her. It was obvious what – she was desperate to find out if she was pregnant. Whenever she raised the issue I changed the subject, I didn't feel ready to discuss the implications of our actions quite yet. It was obvious Bella didn't really want to have a baby – it was a huge step to take and one that would changer her life completely. But a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. One of Alice's visions had been fulfilled – now Bella wouldn't have to suffer the painful life of a vampire. She might not be happy about it, but in time she would realise it was best. Or, at least I _hoped_ she would. A twist of uneasiness sparked inside me. How would Bella react when I told her? Maybe I should just never mention Alice's visions. But it felt wrong to hide something from her.

"Emmett!" yelled a high, young voice, and a small shape flung itself at Emmett from behind. It was Kristina, her dark hair up in pigtails, grinning wildly. Emmett growled and twisted around, prising the young vampire off him. Rosalie gave her a look of sheer fury, and Jasper groaned in annoyance. The whole family was extremely sick of Kristina, and none of us knew quite what to make of her. She acted as if it was her sole purpose in life to annoy Emmett to death, and she was immature in a way none of us knew how to deal with. We couldn't dismiss her as a mere child – her vampiric talents made her as dangerous as any of us. And due to Carlisle and Esme's set ideas of "etiquette", we couldn't tell her to get the hell away from us either.

Behind Kristina was the ever-present dark shape of Darius. He knew perfectly well that he _wasn't_ wanted, but he insisted on lingering.

"Come one, Krissy," he said smoothly, with a friendly smile in our direction. "Leave the poor boy alone." Kristina let go of Emmett, and bounced over to Darius. He was the only one she every listened to. I tensed my jaw; I was very, very close to jumping up and attacking Darius on the spot. The problem was – _he wasn't doing anything wrong._ He behaved completely civilly towards all of us; and had appeared genuinely concerned when Bella was ill. But there was something out of place about him, and it wasn't just my feelings of masculine competition. I felt jealous of him, yes, but it was something more. Ah well, such matters would have to be tackled later.

Bella stood, and walked over to me. She sat on the grass beside me, leaning against my shoulder. I could smell her, fresh and lovely, her soft hair brushing against my cheek. I was so lucky to have her in my life. Every time I looked at her she seemed more glowing and tantalizing and adorably delicate. And to think she was _here_, beside me.

"You sure you don't want a taste?" Bella turned to look at me, holding up the cereal bar, a look of mock-sincerity on her face.

"A taste of what, may I ask?" I murmured, my voice low and amused. Bella blushed slightly. I would never grow tired of seeing that faint rosy flush spread across her nose and cheeks.

"You too are _so_ revolting," Alice said, pretending to look disgusted. "If there were any more romantic undercurrents in the air we'd all suffocate."

"I could do with a few more romantic undercurrents, now you mention it." Jasper commented, leaning close to Alice. She giggled, and smiled up at him, ruffling his hair with one hand and pecked him quickly on the cheeks. Emmett, glad for an excuse for a romantic display of affection, grabbed Rosalie and began to kiss her, but with rather more vigour than Alice had kissed Jasper. Carlisle groaned indulgently.

"Ah, the young and their passion." He said, sighing. Esme smiled, taking his hand. Everyone looked completely happy. If only Darius would stop slinking around, the only dark shadow on this sunny day. Kristina was looking distinctly sulky, and I almost felt sorry for her. She really was extremely young to have been transformed. But my sympathy evaporated when she noticed me watching her, and gave me a slow and nasty sneer. I turned my attention back to Bella.


	20. INTERLUDE 2

**Note: **I love reviews! I love snuggling in my bed with my battered copy of The Lord of the Rings! I love Twilight! I love life in general! ..._sigh of happiness_...

**INTERLUDE 2**

Jade shrugged on her jacket, shivering even though the air was warm. She lit a cigarette, took a single drag from it, and then flung it onto the pavement, grinding it under the heel of her boot.

"No cigarettes." She muttered to herself. Hearing her own voice in the night stillness made her feel less alone. "Lung cancer would be a really crap way to die."

Jade walked quickly back to her apartment, ignoring the drunken men who sniggered and called out to her as she walked pass.

"Hey lady!" one of them yelled, his voice slurred and aggressive. "You look nice. I'm a nice guy. We should hook up!" All of his friends guffawed as if he'd just made a hilarious joke. Jade controlled the urge to break his nose, before pummelling the lot of them into the sidewalk. She was sick of having to walk home so late at night. Without a car, there was nothing she could do, except for quitting her dodgy night job. But that was impossible. The hospital where she worked as a nurse during the day paid her next to nothing.

Jade finally reached her apartment building. Wearily, she trudged up the four flights of stairs. The elevator had been broken ever since she moved in, but no one bothered fixing it. She unlocked the door and walked in, switching on the light as she did so.

A man was sprawled on her battered sofa. He had long, silky dark hair, and for a moment she thought it was Claude. But Claude was nowhere near as shockingly stunning as this man. His olive skin shone with a ghostly pallor, and his features were absolutely perfect; the nose straight and Grecian, his eyebrows arched and amused. Jade remembered him distinctly, although it took her a second to think where she had seen him before. Oh yeah! The bar! He had been with the girl called Bella. The sick one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked coldly. There were a lot of things more frightening than a strange man in her apartment. If he was here to murder her, then that was that. If not, then there wasn't much else he could do that she hadn't been through before.

"Nice place you got here," the man said conversationally. He had an amiable, sincere-sounding voice. But hey, so did Charles Manson, apparently.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Jade was tired, and just wanted this guy out off her couch so she could go to sleep.

"My name is Darius," he replied. He sat up and smiled at her. "You may remember me. I certainly remember you. Is that your natural hair colour or do you bleach it?" Darius chuckled. Jade remained silent. He sighed, and continued. "I see you don't want to chat. Ah well, no matter. When we last met, I was with a girl. Bella is her name. You gave her your telephone number on a piece of paper, yes?"

"I gave it to the guy who came in and carried her off." Jade replied stonily.

"Ah yes," Darius didn't seem put off buy her hostile manner, he merely smiled serenely. "So you did. Well, he may have lost it. So, if you would care to write it again on this piece of paper?" In a flash, he produced a scrap of paper from his pocket, and a pen, holding it out to her.

"I don't know how you got into my house," Jade said. "But if you're just trying to hook up with me, you're wasting your time. I only date blonds." Darius looked slightly stunned for only a moment, and then laughed. But Jade noticed that his laugh sounded slightly forced.

"Very funny," he replied. "But no, I'm not trying to '_hook up_' with you. You're not my type." Darius offered the paper and pen to her once more. Jade scribbled her number onto the paper. Darius seemed harmless enough, and giving him her cell phone number couldn't hurt. Maybe he really did just want to give it to Bella, although breaking into her apartment just to get her number for a girl she'd only met once was a bit excessive. "Thank you." Darius smiled, and stood. He gave her a slight bow, before striding out the door, and disappearing into the dark outside.

Jade shook her head and sighed, before locking the door behind her. She flopped down on the sofa. Instead of being warmed by the heat of the man's body, it was icy cold where he had sat.

"Another of life's little mysteries," muttered Jade, before lying down and closing her eyes. All of this was giving her a headache.


	21. Confusion Again

**Note: **I think I'm going to change "Note:" to "Authour's Chapterly Random Waffle". It seems more suitable. Anyway, I'm back and ready to write! Review, and I'll love you forever.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Bella's POV

Relief washed over me like cool water. It seemed as if an immense weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I sighed. Carlisle gave me a professional nod, followed by a kind smile. If I had had to go to _any_ other man for a pregnancy test, even Charlie, it would have been tortuously embarrassing. But it was very difficult to feel awkward around Carlisle. I had been surprised that he had a pregnancy test with him on a camping holiday, and even more surprised when he smiled at me in genuine kindness when I told him of my… predicament. I had expected some sort of disapproval, or maybe even anger, but he had only seemed pleased, and not at all surprised. But I had sensed a strange sort of tension in his eyes at the beginning, and he gazed to the tent door with concern in his eyes, as if looking out and beyond it.

But whatever it was, I didn't mind. I was just happy that he wasn't mad at me. And also, I had a much more important reason to be relieved…

I _wasn't_ pregnant!

Babies are nice, lovely even, but I am _so_ not ready for one. I have my whole life, after all.

"Edward!" I called, jogging over to him. He was sitting by the lake, underneath a tree, idly brushing a blade of grass over his fingers. He turned, and was up in a flash, whizzing over to me and grabbing me up in his arms. He leaned in, his prefect features so close to mine that it would only take a few inches of movement for me to kiss him. How did _I_ ever end up with someone so amazingly good-looking?

"Yes?" he said softly, holding my tightly to him. The low purring tone to his voice sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"I'm not pregnant," I said quietly, giving him a small relieved smile.

A second late I crashed to the ground, the impact jarring every bone in my body. I looked up in utter shock. Edward had dropped me! He stared straight ahead, anxiety and disbelief etched onto his face. He didn't even seem to notice that I was on the floor at his feet.

"You…you're not?!" he gasped.

"N-no…" I replied hesitantly. Was he _that_ upset? I thought he'd be as relieved as I was!

"But then…but then…" Edward stuttered, rubbing his hand to his forehead. His eyes searched the landscape wildly. I hated the familiar feeling of confusion and dread that was now coursing through me.

"I'm not pregnant and I don't want to be!" I continued, "And in future we'd better use protection!" I was annoyed now, as well as hurt. What was happening? Why did everything always have to go wrong?

"NO!" Edward bellowed, whirling around and striding a few steps away. "We have to…you have to…otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?!" I said in bewilderment. "What's going on?"

"You don't understand!" Edward bellowed. He was almost frantic now. "I just want to protect you, please see that! I just… I want the best life for you! I want- oh! No, Bella! Please don't cry!" I had started to weep, sitting there awkwardly on the ground. Edward dropped to his knees and clutched me to him. He grasped me tightly, pulling every inch of our kneeling bodies together. I cried into his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt in my hands.

"Why don't you t-tell me anything?" I sobbed "I don't understand! A-all these weird things h-happen and you don't tell me what's g-going on!"

"Oh Bella," Edward murmured, calm now. He turned and sat with his back against the tree, curling me on top of him. I pressed my shaking self against him, furiously trying to wipe tears away from my eyes. "Do you trust me?" Edward asked softly, stroking my hair. I nodded tearfully. "Good. Just trust me Bella, alright? I love you more than you love yourself! Trust me." He could have been saying anything; the sound of his soothing low voice was enough to comfort me. I snuggled closer to him.

The past few days had been so tiring, both emotionally and physically. I wondered if this is how it would always be with Edward and the Cullens. I desperately just wanted to let go, to trust Edward. But how could I, when just a few minutes ago he had dropped me painfully onto the ground with now warning or explanation? _Read my mind,_ I thought, willing Edward to hear what I was thinking. _Read my mind and see how desperate I am to trust you. _

Edward bent down and kissed me. I don't know if it was because he actually read my mind, or if it was just a coincidence. But as soon as our lips touched, I momentarily forgot everything else. Even with all the painful times and confusion, it was worth being with Edward just for times like this. I deepened the kiss, and Edward raised a hand to my tear-stained cheeks. Whatever was coming, whatever lay ahead, I loved Edward far to much to ever let him go and find someone easier. Behind us, I heard the sound of a twig crack, but I didn't care who or what was there. Let every animal in the whole forest come and see how much I loved this vampire boy, and let the consequences be damned.


	22. Trust

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Edward's POV

**Note: **My deepest apologies for the wait. My explanation: There's a horrid skinny little sixteen-year-old pixie boy called Fred who forces his best friend (unfortunately, me) to write hobbit fanfiction for him. If he didn't have such a striking resemblance to Pippin I wouldn't bother. Everyone, let's unite in a friendly hatred of Fred. Reviews, as always, get the best cookies love can buy.

I know everything supposedly revolves around the sun, but I swear to God the centre of the universe was Bella's sweet tearful face. Her eyes were wide and childlike, her noise pink from crying, and her lips slightly parted. I know she thinks she cries too often, but I can't get enough of any of her emotions. That mortal girl is my drug.

I heard movement behind us long before a twig broke behind us with a crack, but I was rather distracted. My attention was focused on Bella, and the way her lips were moving against mine, the way she melted against me, the way her smooth skin felt under my hand…

Another crack. I pulled away from Bella, slowly, so as not to startle her. She blinked up at me, bewildered. I made a motion with my hand to the woods behind us. Bella peered over my shoulder, and I turned around slowly. I couldn't see anyone, but I didn't like the thought of the smooth-talking bastard or his infuriating accomplice watching us.

"Alright, girl!" I mock-growled, grinning as lecherously as I could. "I'm taking _you_ to the tent." I reached down and snatched Bella up into my arms. She squealed and struggled, trying to smother giggles.

"Oh no!" she said dramatically, feigning terror. "What are you going to do to me, fearsome vampire?"

"I'm going to-" the explicit description that was about to follow was cut off by someone's voice.

"Edward!" Alice was shouting from the campsite, waving her arms in the air. Jasper was standing beside her awkwardly, hands in his pockets. Impatiently, I shouted back.

"What is it?"

"_I heard about Bella_," Alice thought at me. My jaw tensed. "_I'm sorry if it upset you_."

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, knowing that Alice would hear my lowered voice even though she was away beside the tents.

"_Alright_," she thought. "_But if you want my opinion…_"

"I DON'T!" I bellowed. Bella flinched. "Thanks anyway," I said, trying to force a smile onto my face. Alice shrugged, and took Jaspers hand, leading him away.

I looked down at Bella. Although she had remained silent, I could read the words on her face: _I trust you, even though I don't understand what's happening. Don't let me down._

Well, it would take a stronger man…vampire…than me to stay aggravated when Bella was doing a proficient imitation of a lost kitten.

"I'm sorry for that interruption," I muttered down at her.

"I forgive you," Bella purred, full lips curving in a half-smile. "But you owe me." I raised an eyebrow.

Bella looked pointedly over at the campsite, and I remembered my previous intentions.

"Well, let's head to our tent and maybe we can settle my debt?" I murmured, and with that I sped away from the forest's edge. Whatever lurked behind us in the trees was forgotten.

I lay Bella down on the floor of the tent, and knelt beside her.

"You know," Bella said thoughtfully "We're spending entirely too much time in romantic tent-sessions."

"What else should we be doing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Bella shrugged. "It just seems a little… well…"

"Unchaste?" I asked amusedly.

"Yeah that," she agreed, wrinkling her nose. "We're still young, or at least I am."

"Bella," I said quickly, looking seriously into her eyes. "If you ever think we're moving too fast, doing things you feel uncomfortable with, just say. It's probably unwise to move too quickly anyway. I don't have trouble controlling myself anymore in some respects …" I thought about how hard it used to be not to leap onto Bella and bite her whenever she passed by. "But in others…" come to think of it, the leaping part was still an issue.

"No!" Bella interrupted, looking up at me anxiously. "I don't feel uncomfortable or anything like that! Not at all! I'm just not used to this sort of thing." she blushed, and looked away.

"Bella," I lifted her chin gently. "Neither am I." She opened her mouth to contradict me. "No, don't argue with me!" I scolded. "I am just as inexperienced as you when it comes to matters of love." After a moment of indecision, Bella closed her mouth and nodded. I lay down beside her with a sigh of contentment. We rested in silence for a few moments.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bella suddenly sat up, glaring at me reproachfully.

"What?" I asked, my stomach clenching nervously. Bella smirked.

"You still owe me."

Relief flooded through me, followed instantly by a thrill of excitement. "So I do," I returned her smirk, lifting my arms and resting my hands at the back of my head in surrender. "Take your payment. I give in."

Bella moved so she was kneeling on top of me. Her usual sweet pout was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"It might take me a while to choose what I want from you," she murmured impishly. "I'm indecisive." She swept her glossy hair over one shoulder, and leant down towards me. When our lips touched, I saw stars.


	23. She's Troubled

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Bella's POV

**Note: **Another chapter straight up, despite the nemesis Hobbit-Boy. I wonder if anyone reads these notes? Do _you_ read these notes? Even if you don't, I'll write them anyway. Guess what I'm about to ask for now? No, not for reviews, you fools! I'd _never_ do anything like that… I merely want your feedback processed via the medium of the written word. Ack, fine, I want reviews. Dear me…

Another few days in paradise passed. Every day I woke up and wondered if I was dreaming, and every evening I thanked God I wasn't. To all those sceptical people who think love is a waste of time: You've obviously never experienced the real thing.

The only cloud in my perfect sky was Darius. He made me uncomfortable, and I could tell Edward hated him. If Edward had liked him, I probably wouldn't have minded his presence. But it would take someone even more idiotic than me not to notice how Edward tensed up whenever he was near. Apparently Carlisle was learning interesting stuff from Darius, at least. Personally, though, I just wished he's take his shady charisma somewhere else.

Kristina, or whatever her name was, was a different story. I wouldn't say it to Emmett, but I actually found her quite amusing. Even though she was way older than me, I just couldn't take her spite seriously. She just seemed like a little kid acting up for attention. And I could tell she didn't really love spending all her time with Darius. They argued a lot, and I'd caught glimpses of her staring longingly at our campsite. If only she wasn't so completely obnoxious, the Cullens would probably have been as friendly to her as they were to me. I remembered way back to when I had first met the Cullens, and how everyone had thought they were stuck-up and unsociable. If only they knew quite how sociable Edward could be!

Edward's and my romantic attitude was seeping through the camp. Emmett and Rosalie could be seen engaging in explicit activities out amongst the trees, and Carlisle and Esme kept exchanging adoring glances that made the rest of the Cullens groan in mock-disgust. The only couple that didn't seem to be catching the love-disease was Alice and Jasper.

Alice whizzed around the camp in her own world, alternatively dragging Jasper along behind her or hissing at him to leave her alone. Jasper spent hours hunched at the camp's edge, hands thrust in his pockets, staring dejectedly after Alice like an abandoned puppy. It was unlike both of them.

Early one morning, Alice bounded into our tent without warning. I was laying half on top of Edward, draped over him in a tangle of sleeping bags and limbs. Neither Edward nor I were wearing many clothes, and I yelped and snatched furiously for the blanket while Edward groaned and muttered obscenities under his breath. Alice, an oblivious ball of spiky-haired energy, grinned imperiously down at us.

"Oooh, what where _you_ doing?" she teased, nudging Edward with a foot. I blushed and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"What does it look like? We were engaging in a moment of passion." Edward grunted, slinging an arm over his eyes. "Now go away."

"Eww!" Alice squealed, hopping from foot to foot. I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone be quite so hyperactive, let alone so early in the morning. Alice turned to look at me.

"I'm taking Bella for a swim!" she announced, clapping her hands. I looked up at her in horror. "Come on, get dressed. I'll be waiting outside with towels!" she tumbled out of the tent, leaving me in shocked silence.

"I wonder what's wrong," Edward mused, rolling over onto his side. I stared at him in confusion.

"Wrong? She was so cheerful!" I protested, perplexed.

"Nonetheless, I can tell something's upsetting her." Edward shook his head. "I couldn't read it in her mind, though, and I didn't want to probe."

"Are you sure she's upset?" I asked, still unsure. Alice had seemed perfectly happy and excited.

"Positive." Edward replied. "Trust me, after a few hundred years with somebody you know when they're troubled." He massaged his head with one hand. "Even when it's someone as unfathomable as our Alice."

I looked at the tent door dubiously. "I supposed I'd better go with her, then?" I asked, not relishing the idea of an early morning swim in the chilly lake.

"Yes, you probably should." Edward pulled me towards him. "I'll miss you, though." He kissed me deeply on the lips. I cuddled up to him for one luxurious moment, and then reluctantly dressed.

Wearing my bathing suit under my summer-dress, I emerged from the tent into the morning sun. Alice was sitting with a bundle of towels, and jumped to her feet when she saw me. I enviously admired her ability to look stunning with messy hair, no makeup, and dressed in a shapeless T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"Come on!" she slid her hand into mine, and tugged me away from the camp. "To the lake!"

Dazedly, I trotted after her, rubbing my eyes against the bright sun. Although it was early in the morning, the grass was already warm with summer heat. It was a total change from Forks, and reminded me of Phoenix, except with a lot more grass.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, and regretted it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Stupid Bella. Alice flinched, and then turned it into a light-hearted shrug.

"I dunno," she said in a sing-song voice. "Back at the camp, I guess."

"It's just…" Now that I had already made a mess of things, it couldn't hurt to go on a bit further. "You two seem a bit…"

"I don't know what you could possibly mean!" Alice replied, her voice strangely high-pitched. I looked at her, saw the strained expression on her face, and let it drop. I was glad when we reached the lake so we could focus our attention on something else.

I took off my dress, and looked around apprehensively. I couldn't help remembering that this was where Kristina had tried to attack me. Cautiously, I poked a foot into the water, and regretted it.

"Woah, it's absolutely freez-" I began, but was interrupted when Alice leapt onto me from behind, giggling and pulling me into the icy water. I gasped with the shock of the cold, and glared at Alice as she laughed. Even though I was staring at her furiously, I couldn't help but be glad that not only had I found the love of my life when I met the Cullens, but a great friend as well.

"Okay!" I announced, wading towards her menacingly. "This means _war_!"


End file.
